Close to You
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Gumi Nakajima, an honors student, transfers to the elite institution of Yamaha Academy. There she becomes instantly popular, putting her on par with the most popular vocalist, Miku Hatsune and later falls in love with a blondie.
1. A Shade of Green and Blue

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

Yamaha Academy is a private school filled with the rich, the famous, and the talented. Only those who have enough wealth or pass the music entrance exam with scholarship may enter the world of higher education especially music. Yes, indeed, Yamaha Academy is a place primarily for those with proficiency in music and signing talents. Especially for those who want to pursue in other careers as their secondary priority.

Xxx

Pink cherry blossoms danced in the wind as Gumi Nakajima pushes the hard, redwood door open into the world of luxury. Dozens of students were present in disguising school uniforms: boys had to wear a grey suit while girls need to wear a white collared shirt, a skirt, thigh highs, and black Mary Jane.

Fortunately for the greenette, she was given a standard uniform already paid. Being in a school full of rich kids isn't going to be easy for a "commoner" like her to fit in. Although Gumi is an upper middle class citizen, in the eyes of the wealthy, they deemed her as "poor" in comparison.

_Alright. It's the first day of school and it's 7:30 AM. Relax, you're here to study. _

When she finally opened the door to her homeroom, the students were slightly no different than in a regular high school. Most of kids at her high school age would normally sit down and socialize with their friends. Since she's only a new student here, making real friends here wasn't going to be easy.

"Is it true Kaito?" a pink-haired girl with aquamarine eyes said.

"I'm not kidding guys!" the blue-haired boy said, "I heard that Kiyoteru-sensei has a crush on Meiko-sensei!"

"I can see why," a girl with short blonde hair said, "she's really pretty."

"Pretty sexy," a girl with cream-colored hair blurted.

Their conversation was interrupted by the presence of the school's most popular diva, Miku Hatsune.

Everyone greeted the tealette as she sat down on her desk, with her phone in front of her.

_The most popular girl in school._ Gumi thought. _I admit she is kinda cute with those pig-tails on her head that frame her face nicely with those bangs. But she doesn't seem to be very happy._

When the bell rang, everyone got into their seats before the teacher walked in. Stepping into a classroom was a tall brunette woman in a red, teacher attire outfit, bob-cut style hair, red-eyes, and wearing red make-up.

"Before we get started, I would like to welcome our newest student. Ms. Nakajima, would you please stand in front of the class and introduce yourself."

"Of course, Ms. Sakine."

"Call me Meiko-sensei."

_So this is the sexy teacher that they were gossiping about. She's kinda attractive for an instructor. _

"Hi everyone, I'm Gumi Nakajima."

"Wow! You must the honor student everyone been talking about!" a girl with long red hair said.

"Why is your hair green?" a girl with cat-ears said.

"Are you rich?" said the blue-haired boy, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You baka! She's under a scholarship!" the girl with short blonde hair slapped his head.

"Well you don't need to hit me that hard!"

"Bakaito"

"What?"

"Nothing, you idiot."

There were lots of compliments of their newest classmate, but the greenette could not take her eyes of the tealette looking at her phone and looking at the blue-haired boy while blushing.

_Despite being very popular with everyone, she really loves that guy. Doesn't she?_

After a short introduction, she returned to her seat, taking out her essentials.

"I never knew you would carry lots of books. Hi! I'm Luka Megurine!" the pinkette said and shook hands.

"I like to read. It's sorta my hobby. I know it sounds nerdy—"

"Don't worry about it, I love to read too! This is my boyfriend, Gakupo."

"Nice to meet you" the boy with long, stylish purple hair shook hands.

"For a second, I thought you were a girl…," Gumi said.

"No offense. I know it sounds weird, but I actually inherited my looks from my mom. Everyone always refer to me as hime."

"Hi!" the same girl with short blonde hair with a large white bow on her head scoots her desk towards the greenette's, "I'm Rin Kagamine! But you can call me Rinny, if you want!"

"Hey, I'm IA," said the cream colored hair girl.

"I'm SeeU!" the girl with cat ears said.

"I'm Miki!" said the redhead.

"I'm Kaito Shion!" said the blue-haired boy.

"His real name is actually Bakaito," Rin joked.

"Stop it! Why are you torturing me?!"

"Because you're a dummy, you dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy!"

"Hi!" the tealette squealed, "I'm Miku Hatsune!"

"It's great to meet you guys. Who's that over there?" Gumi pointed at the boy with blonde hair in a small pony-tail playing a Nintendo DS.

"Oh, that's just my brother Len. He's really shy and doesn't talk much."

xxx

_Ring. Ring._

Period One: Chemistry

"You know that teacher over there?" Kaito whispered.

"Yeah?" Gumi responded quietly.

"He got Meiko-sensei pregnant."

"Mr. Shion. Is there something you would like to share to the class?" Kiyoteru-sensei has an angry mark on his forehead.

"Oh yes, Kiyoteru-sensei!" he stands up, "Everyone, today I would like to talk about the reproductive system."

"Ooh!"

"To make a baby, we would need Kiyoteru-sensei and Meiko-sensei naked in bed together, have lots of sex—"

The entire class laughed.

"Shion! You get a week of detention!" Kiyoteru-sensei's face turned red.

"But why? It's life science, beside everyone has—"

"Two weeks!"

"I'm only telling the truth!" he sat down.

Gumi saw Miku giggling and stared at Kaito lovingly.

_There's no doubt those two were made for each other. _

"Now, to find the number of protons, we would need to look at the atomic number. The atomic number is actually equal to the number of protons which is also equal to the number of electrons, but it's not always the same which I will talk about it later. To find the number of neutrons we would need to subtract the atomic mass of the element with the atomic number. Let's take Krypton—"

"Superman!" Kaito shouted, "Ow!" Rin hit his head with her textbook,

"Stupid."

"Thank you, Ms. Kagamine. As I was saying, Krypton, for example, has an atomic number of 36 and a mass of 83.80. All we need to do is to subtract 83 from 36 to get 47 neutrons."

The bell finally rings several minutes later for recess.

"This is where we hang out" Rin sats under the shady tree, "Sit on the swing Gumi!"

"But I want to sit on the swing!" Kaito whined.

"Grow up Kaito!" the blondie said.

"Fine," he sat on the grass.

"Hey guys!" Luka came holding hands with Gakupo.

"You won't believe what Kaito said in Chemistry class!"

"What did you do again Kaito?" Gakupo asked.

"He told me that Kiyoteru-sensei got Meiko-sensei pregnant—"Gumi was cut off.

"What a dumb-ass!" a girl with single, golden ponytail arrived.

"Morning Neru!" Rinny greeted the girl.

"Sorry for the interruption, please continue," Neru apologized.

"You should've seen the look on the teacher's face when Kaito was talking about sex and stuff!"

Everyone, but Gumi and Len, laughed their asses off. Kaito may seem silly, but he's actually a prodigy. His comical behavior earned him the title of "Class Clown" as well as the school's idiot. In reality, he's very intelligent and really sweet which is why, Miku, the school's most popular diva, loves him and is one of the very few students in school to realize it.

**This will be my first Gumi x Len story.**


	2. Miku's Little Secret

**We will start with Gumi's P.O.V**

I stand corrected.

I never would have thought of making friends that _easily_ on the first day of school. They appear to be really nice. Though, I want to make sure that they aren't those kinds of people that use others. I'll keep close surveillance on each of them.

Especially the boy named Len Kagamine; although, he doesn't seem to be a bad person. But I know that someday, he'll get out of his comfort zone.

xxx

In just one day, I knew exactly how Miku feels being the most popular diva in school. I don't want to sound like a stalker, but every time I see her, she's always happy whenever Kaito is around when everyone isn't looking. Whenever they look at her, she puts on a big fake smile and cute face to throw off suspicions.

Based on the looks of it, Miku is definitely afraid that people will laugh if they find out she loves Kaito. Her popularity won't let her express what she truly is and feels inside. Even if I did tell the truth, people would be like:

"Miku? In love with Kaito? That is the most hilarious shit I never heard!" or "There's no way the school's most popular diva is going out with that idiot!"

One of these, if I do trust my friends completely, we'll help her out. And maybe help the other kids realize that they don't need to do what society tells them.

Xxx

When the weekend finally came, I decided to spend some time for myself especially with my grandmother. After homework, I helped her out with the groceries in the farmer's market to help make dinner especially my favorite dessert: carrot cake.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

For the longest time in my life, I've been in love with Kaito since the day we started kindergarten. I'll never forget the time he would always wear his scarf like a bow that made him look so cute that I just wanted to give him a kiss!

I just love cute things! Especially that blue-haired hottie!

When I was only eight-years-old, I was playing at the park with my nanny when two teenage boys suddenly appeared and attacked us. They tied Nanny onto a tree and stripped me naked. As they were about to molest me, Kaito came and picked a fight with them. He beat them up instantly using his martial art skills before calling the police.

Even though that moment supposed to traumatize me for the rest of my life, instead, I love Kaito more than ever! He even gave me his favorite blue scarf that I kept all these years.

Still, I never had the courage to tell him what I really feel. Ever since I became popular, it's been keeping me from showing my true colors. I'm really scared because everyone would laugh at me and make up some stupid lie that hurts even more than the truth. I'm afraid that my parents would know!

They always believe Kaito was joke and fools around too much. If they keep judging him, they'll never see what he really is.

My mom and dad would always force me to live the life as an upper class citizen, looking down on those deemed unworthy to them. They always expected me to the perfect, proper daughter. I've always been obedient to them and given me everything I want, but I never liked it.

School is the only place where I can express myself. It's the only place where my friends understand me. It's also the place where Kaito can make me laugh and smile again and cheer me up whenever I'm sad or angry.

I wish I had that courage to stand up against my parents, my popularity, and myself.

Xxx

As I went to the farmer's market to buy some leeks, I saw that green-haired girl shopping with her grandmother buying ingredients. Seeing living her life happily makes me jealous, but I could never have that kind of life.

She's an upper middle class citizen, and I'm just a stereotypical spoiled, rich girl people think as me as.

Then I saw Kiyoteru-sensei buying fresh fruit until he slipped on a banana peel and fell on a woman who appears to be Meiko-sensei! People were staring at the teacher when he landed on her big chest, showing cleavage. When he tried to get up, he was already in a compromising position, grabbing more attention.

His face turned red and apologized to Meiko-sensei immediately before running off in shame. I don't think Meiko-sensei did anything to stop him. She was calm and continued shopping anyway.

From that distance, I gigged at Kaito holding a camera on his hand in disguise with a watermelon on his head, snickering.

**We will get into the Gumi x Len if you just wait patiently.**


	3. The Most Popular Diva, Outranked!

**Wait for it…**

Since six months has passed, twenty-five of Gumi's songs reached over a million, making her the second most popular diva in Yamaha Academy. She originally did not receive much attention, but gain enough popularity for many possibilities.

Her most famous song, "Mozaik Role" gained over 6 million views. In fact, it was the only non-Miku song to reach the Hall of Legends in just one month. With an excellent reputation and the lack of controversy concerns, Gumi was very well-received, putting on pars with Miku Hatsune, if not, greater!

It didn't really matter to the tealette if the greenette surpass her status or not. Being favored by everyone and living under the rule of her ignorant parents was already miserable enough. It was worse than being the target of disputation and plagiarism of her originality.

As of right now, Yamaha's top three divas are:

1. Miku Hatsune

2. Gumi Nakajima

3. IA

"Wow Gumi! In just one month, you're already one of the most popular divas in all of Yamaha! You are a rare talent!" said SeeU.

"Thanks for the compliments," Gumi smiled.

"I'm sure your parents will be proud!" Rin said.

"They will, if only they're still around…" the greenette said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Luka put her hand over Gumi's shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Gumi, it's ok. You can tell us anything," Miku said.

"I lost my parents when I was thirteen," a tear drop fell on the greenette's cheek.

"I'm so sorry!" Miku embraced the greenette.

"It's alright. Time will heal."

"Guys!" Kaito called, "they're gonna be another musical adaption this year!"

"Really?" SeeU said.

"I'm not kidding! This year, we'll be doing the Music Wizard of Oz!"

"That's great!" Rinny jumped in joy.

"But, we need someone to fit the role of Emerald Girl…"

Everyone stared at Gumi.

"What?"

"This role is perfect for you!" Rinny hugged the greenette, "there's not too many people with green hair, but since you're the only one in our group, I'm sure you'll be successful!"

"I don't know…" Gumi was unsure.

"Please?" Rinny gave her signature puppy-eye look.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"Now we have everyone involved, let's go over the casts:" Kaito showed the paper to everyone.

Miku: Dorothy

Kaito: Scarecrow

Luka: Tin Robot

Rin & Len: Vegetarian Lions

Gumi: Emerald Girl

Meiko-sensei: Wicked Witch

"The rest of you guys will be in charge of the costume, props, lighting, and other stuff…" Kaito said.

"I guess it's fair. Wow Kaito, I never knew you can be so serious…" Neru snickered.

"I sound smart don't I?" the blue-hair boy said proudly.

"For once," Neru and Haku giggled.

"You'll make a very sexy scarecrow, Kaito," Miku said with hearts on her eyes.

"What?" Kaito was confused.

"Nothing," she blushed. _Hehe._

Xxx

Period: Lunch

"Miku," a girl with very light blue hair and eyes asked, "aren't you worried that the new girl is stealing your spot?"

"Don't worry Ring, everyone deserves a chance to be successful. I actually don't mind at all," Miku replied.

"Oh, for a second, I thought…"

"I'm not worried." The tealette puts on her fake smile.

"So what are you getting?"

"Leeks as usual."

"I never thought the school would serve them. Weird isn't it?"

"It's all Principal Mizki's idea. If she wants to serve leeks in the school, why not? We're rich, we can have what we want from the cafeteria."

"True that."

"Anyway, let's sit where Kaito and the others are."

"Ok."

Xxx

"Kiyoteru-sensei doesn't look so hot," Kaito said mouth-fully.

"You're right," Miki saw their Chemistry teacher sweating, "standing behind Meiko-sensei must be too much. Look at him: his armpits are wet…his face is red."

"I heard that he still lives with his mother," Kaito mentioned.

Miku giggled.

"Whooo!" Kaito fanned his nose.

He took a whiff. "What smells so good!" Kaito sarcastically referred to Kiyoteru-sensei.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at one of Kaito's many stupid jokes.

Kiyoteru 's face became flaming red hot until he fainted from exhaustion and humiliation.

"Kiyoteru?" a sweet feminine voice called his name.

He opened his eyes. _What happened?_

_Hnfsdhshsbfkjsdbfkjns! _He thought. "Meiko-sensei! I-I-"

_Oh shit those boobs! _

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" her red eyes met his.

"I'm alright, thanks for helping me up," he blushed.

"You're welcome."

_Meiko is beautiful. Those flawless curves, big butt, nice boobs! _He shook his head. _What am I saying? I love Meiko, but not in a perverted way! _

"Meiko?" his voice shakened.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sit together at the meeting room…" he looked away in shame.

"I would love to," the brunette responded.

_Yes! _He thought.

The entire student body and staff snickered.

Xxx

8:30 PM at the Hatsune estate

"Oh Kaito," Miku pulled out her Kaito-doll from her pillow, "you're just too cute" she stroked the doll's hair and kissed it.

She walks towards her closet and pulls out a bubble-skirt dress*******

"After we get married, we'll be making love day and night," Miku turns her fancy teal lamp off, pulling Kaito-doll close between her boobs.

*****The same bubble-dress from the "Madness of Duke Venomania".**


End file.
